


The Demon In My Nightmares

by Shirosaki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A LITTLE BIT OF CAKE IF U SQUINT, ASHTONS NOT IN HERE IM SRY, Angst, Blood, Demon Deals, Demons, Eating Disorders, LOADS AND LOADS OF ANgST IM SO SORRY READERS ED, M/M, MICHAELS A DEMON, Nightmares, Sad, and somewhat psycho shit???, anger issues, ashtons in it but like not really, felt like it needed it, haha made a 2nd chapter, i dont think the ending is a good one, im a dick omygod, in the second chapter, lUKE MY POOR BABY, near the end, poor lukey, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosaki/pseuds/Shirosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tear streams down Luke's cheek as he remembers his nightmare. "He's not real." Luke tells himself quietly as he looks down at his bed sheets, shaking. "He's not real, calm down Luke." He hears a dark chuckle from the corner of his room, causing the blonde to freeze. His eyes widen as he hears footsteps coming toward him. "Y-you're not real." Luke says shakily. A low laugh comes in response. The blonde closes his eyes tightly, and then reopening them, waiting for the person in the corner of his room to disappear.</p><p>In other words, Luke is having nightmares with a demon named Michael in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HAVE ANOTHERM UKE ONESHOT UGH  
> BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IM SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES !! and my notes are always in caps jesus fuck help me guys

Luke woke up from a horrible nightmare. Like always. The blonde's always been having nightmares with some guy in the shadows, taunting him, telling him he's going to take him away and make him his, forever. Then after that it would be the male torturing him, shredding his clothes into bits by his sharp claws, tracing his skin with one claw causing a slight scratch with blood coming out. The male would then lean down and lick off the blood until there was no more. 

He would do this all of his body, each cut getting deeper and deeper until Luke couldn't handle the pain and started screaming for mercy, begging for him to stop. Luke would wake up in the middle night, covered in sweat, and blood. After the first week of having these nightmares, the scratches on his body started appearing. He had to find excuses saying he accidentally cut himself on something. Luke didn't want to sound crazy and say he got them from the male that never shows his face.

The blonde started calling the male in is nightmares, the demon. During nightmares he would try to beg the demon to spare him and just kill him to rid him of all the pain that's happening to him. But the demon would only shake his head saying, "You are mine, as long as I live, you will never die." That sentence scared Luke to death. Would he have to take all this pain of nightmares for the rest of his life? Luke didn't want to. The pain was unbearable. 

He tried telling his mother about the nightmares but, they only sent him to a therapist. Luke was beyond furious after the first session. The therapist said it was all in his head. "Then how the hell do I get cuts all of over my body every time I go to sleep?" He remembers saying that to the therapist when she said that. After the fifth session, there was a little incident. Luke was consumed by rage and attacked the therapist, breaking her nose, punching her in the face multiple times until he went unconscious and someone had to pull him off and restrain him. 

He cried himself to sleep that night to try to relieve himself of all the pain that was inside of him. When he went to sleep that same night, the demon praised him for hurting someone. 

After a week of having that nightmare, Luke thought if he do horrible things, the demon would leave him alone. That's when Luke met Calum. Luke saved Calum for being beaten up by a couple of guys. After that, they both became best friends, although still having nightmares, the demon wouldn't accept this friendship between the two. He tortured Luke until the blonde was screaming so loudly that the neighbors could hear, he whispered dirty, hateful things in Luke's ear in a sweet seductive voice. The demon would try to convince Luke by saying no one cared about him, Calum was just his friend out of pity. 

When that happened, Luke tried to commit suicide multiple times. He tried jumping off of many buildings but always somehow survived, he tried cutting too deep, which resulted in the cuts instantly healing up, he tried to hang himself, he couldn't even cut off his circulation. It frustrated Luke so much that he couldn't end his life all because of a fucking demon that was tormenting him till the end of time. 

So today, was a normal day to Luke. Getting only three hours of sleep on a school night because of the demon torturing him in his sleep. Luke woke up in sweat once again like any other night. He was bleeding all of his body, he could feel the blood drip off his body and onto the sheets. Tears slip down Luke's cheek, he hiccups as he hugs his blanket sheets closer to him and starts sobbing. "Why me." He asks himself as he tries to catch his breath. His fingers curl around the sheets, his teeth clench in anger as his whole body shakes in fear from the nightmare he just had. 

This one, the demon tried to do things to him, tried to his hands all over him. He kissed all over Luke's body, teased him until he begged for mercy. Luke was certain that piece of shit left a hickey on his neck. The blonde threw the sheets off him, he sets his feet on his wooden floor. He breathes deeply before shakily getting up, walking to the bathroom, whimpering slightly in pain as he walks. His legs shake every time he moves, he hates it, Luke despises his life so much. He desperately wishes for someone to just rip the fucking life right out of him so he can just die and never face the monster in his dreams. 

As Luke turns on the light in his bathroom, he hisses slightly at the brightness, covering his eyes with his hand as he walks into the room. Luke bites down on his bottom lip as he shuts the door, locking it, incase anybody tries to get in. He knows locking the door wont stop the monster from coming after him. Like hell a door can stop him. Luke slowly slips off his black t-shirt, looking in the mirror, grimacing at the scratches all over his upper body. The blonde stopped eating after a month of having these nightmares, causing Luke to only be skin and bones. He lightly pokes the deep scratch that's on his rib cage which is popping out. You can see the outline of every single rib, it makes Luke sick just looking at himself. 

Luke blinks away the tears as he sees hundreds of cuts all over his torso, he turns around to look at his back. He lets out a sob as he sees deeper scratches that are still bleeding. The blonde shakily leans down to take off his grey sweatpants, scrunching his nose in disgust as he looks at his legs that are just skin and bones. Luke is pretty sure he has no more body fat, he can barely even eat more than a small apple. If he eats anymore than that, he throws it up automatically. He hates it so much, he can't enjoy things he used to love. 

The blonde closes his eyes, letting one tear slip down his cheek as he lets out a shaky breath. His legs are worse, everywhere there are cuts that will take months to heal. Luke's teeth clench in anger at what that fucking monster did to him. The demon purposely scratched over the old scars to make them even deeper. Luke wants to scream until he looses his voice, he wants to beat up somebody to release his anger, he wants to run away from life and just keep running, Luke just wants to die so badly to be released from this misery. 

Luke washes his face in the sink, glancing at the mirror once again. He shivers at the sight as he walks out the bathroom, getting ready for school. Underneath Luke's eyes are dark bags, indicating he hasn't had much sleep in the past year. The bags were turning dark purple, his face was so hallow he wasn't really sure how he was still alive. He grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and a random black band t-shirt. Luke would've worn sweatpants and a hoodie that was too big for him, but his mother took them away saying he shouldn't hit himself in such big clothes. He almost attacked his mother in anger, but he restrained himself. 

He slips into the shower as he gets out of his old clothes, turning on the water, just standing there under the cold water, looking at the floor. Luke doesn't bother turning on the heat when he showers, the coldness soothes his raging anger, keeping him awake. He quickly washes his hair and body and gets out of the shower, drying his body and hair. The blonde gets dressed, walking out of the bathroom, turning the light off, and sitting on his bed. Luke glances at the clock, 4:48 A.M. He laughs softly, he fell asleep at one because he was too scared to go to sleep. But of course, every time he tries to stay up, he always passes out. 

After the clock turns to 5:30, Luke stands up and quickly does his hair before grabbing his backpack and walking out his room, to meet his mom just about to knock on his door. He smiles slightly at her mumbling a 'Good morning' and then passing her, walking down the stairs. "Luke, honey, did you get good sleep last night?" She asks as she walks behind him. Luke bites his tongue before saying, "No I didn't, sorry." He hears her sigh as he walks towards the front door. "Just, have a good day Luke, okay? I love you." The blonde boy just nods and walks out the door, shutting it behind him. 

Luke walks to school, meeting Calum on the way there. "Hi Luke." He greets with a small smile. Luke just mumbles a 'hello' and keeps walking. Calum licks his lips before asking the blonde, "Did you have another nightmare?" The blonde stops walking, freezing in his steps, staring at the ground. "I-" He tries to blink away the tears as memories of the nightmare come back. Luke fists his hand, digging his nails into his palm. Calum quickly brings Luke into a hug, murmuring in his ear, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked." Luke brakes down crying in Calum's arms. He grabs onto Calum's shirt like if he lets go he's going to die. "He hurt me so bad." Luke sobbed into Calum's shoulder. The dark haired boy just nods, pulling away slightly, looking at Luke. "Can you show me what he did?" The blonde bites his lip, quickly glancing around to make sure nobody was near them before pulling up his shirt to show al the cuts on his torso. He hears Calum sigh softly, pecking Luke's forehead softly. "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something." Luke just smiles slightly at him, pulling down his shirt again, walking to school. 

Everything went normal as any other day, Luke beat up some people, ignored everything in class, flinching every time someone came close to him. He went home with Calum, drank water, ate a little of dinner and went back into his room. Luke got changed into sweatpants and another t-shirt, laying down on his messed up bed, looking up at the ceiling, emotionless. He was scared to go asleep, again. 'Why can't this just go away.' Luke thinks, trying even his breathing. 'I hate this so fucking much, I'm in so much god damn pain, can someone save me from this demon?' 

Of course, eventually, Luke falls asleep. He wishes he didn't. This nightmare was worse than the others this month. 

Luke wakes up in sweat and tears streaming down his face. He breathes heavily, clenching the sheets between in fist. "It was just a dream Luke." He mumbles to himself, looking around his dark room suspiciously, scared he's going to come out and take him like he's told him in his dreams. Luke bites down on his bottom lip as he remembers the person calling to him in his dream, taking him, torturing him, whispering sweet things in his ear as he does inhuman things to him. 

A tear streams down Luke's cheek as he remembers his nightmare. "He's not real." Luke tells himself quietly as he looks down at his bed sheets, shaking. "He's not real, calm down Luke." He hears a dark chuckle from the corner of his room, causing the blonde to freeze. His eyes widen as he hears footsteps coming toward him. "Y-you're not real." Luke says shakily. A low laugh comes in response. The blonde closes his eyes tightly, and then reopening them, waiting for the person in the corner of his room to disappear. 

He whimpers softly as he hears another low chuckle. The sound of footsteps crawl closer to Luke. Then, a pale hand is placed on his shoulder. A head leans down towards Luke's ear. "Who said I wasn't real, Princess? You're mine. Forever." The voice purrs seductively in his ear. Luke screams loudly, as tears stream down his face. The male with black hair, pale white skin, emerald green eyes that shone brightly in the dark, and black clothing only laughed again. "No one is going to help you, sweetheart. I won't allow them." 

Luke cries out in pain as the claw dig into his skin, making him bleed. "Please!" He screams out, "Please stop!" The blonde starts sobbing as the lips attach to his neck, biting down all over, making the bites bleed. The demon licked away all the blood on his neck, grinning deviously. 

"But Princess," He purrs. "I don't wanna stop, this just too much fun." Luke screams loudly in pain once again as a hand is placed on his right thigh and the claws dig deeper than before. 

"Please, I beg you! Please stop causing me pain. Please let me die!" The blonde begs desperately as tears slide down the side of his face. 

The male, chuckles, shaking his head. "You're a precious toy to me darling, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not letting you die. I think I already proved that when you tried to kill yourself multiple times, Lukey." Luke's eyes widen at the nickname. 

"H-how do you know my name?" 

The monster laughs, "How can I not know what a beautiful creature's name is? Your screams are sure enjoyable to listen too." 

Luke cries out in pain, as another claw traces down his chest. "I'll give you anything you want, just please, stop!" He begs once again, causing the demon to stop. 

"Anything?" 

"A-anything. I promise."

The demon grins widely like the cheshire cat. "Very well, let's make a deal, shall we?" Luke immediately nods at the question. "How about, you, hand me over your soul, and I will stop tormenting you, forever." 

"I'll do it." The blonde says quickly. 

"Oh so quick to answer, I love that. But, I also want something else." 

Luke's breath hitches at that. "L-like what?" 

The male chuckles darkly, leaning forward so his head is in front of Luke's, forehead resting against each other. He hums softly, tracing Luke's features. "I want you, to become a demon like me, and stay with me for all eternity." 

The blonde almost pushes the person off of him after he says that. "What? W-why me?" 

His emerald eyes, narrow at Luke, ignoring the question he just asked. "So we do we have a deal or not?" 

Luke bites his lip, letting out a shallow breath of air, before nodding his head. "We have a deal." 

The demon grins, pulling away from Luke, extending his hand towards the blonde. "Grab my hand Luke." Luke hesitates before grabbing onto the pale hand that's surprisingly soft. The male with emerald eyes, grins before saying; "My name is Michael Clifford, nice to meet you fellow companion." 

"My name is Luke Hemmings, nice to meet you too Michael." 

Before Luke can even pull his hand away from Michael, the boy with black hair, yanks his arm causing his body to come closer to Michael. He chuckles at Luke's reaction, closing eyes and places his lips against Luke's, softly. The blondes breath hitches as he does, closing his eyes, causing tears to fall down his cheeks as they kiss to seal the deal.


	2. How things turned/turn out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael told him he would destroy the whole world if he had to if it meant it would kill all the angels. Luke remembers asking him, "Would you kill me if it meant it would exterminate all the angels?" Michael just looked at him and smiled softly, ruffling his hair with his pale hand saying; "I'd never nor let anything happen to my precious Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI UM I like kinda made another chapter I guess but like idk my friend wanted one so instead of just giving it to her ill give it to you guys too !!!!!  
> PLEASE COMMENT REVIEW!!! I wanna know if this should've been just a one shot or this added chapter was right to do! plus it makes me really really happy when people comment on my stories and even more happy when people compliment my writing so please don't be shy and leave me a comment after you're done reading this chapter about how I did! I take comments that say I've done any wrong grammar or did something wrong like for example; moved this one part too fast or the chapter was too slow going and also the chapter didn't give much detail on what happened after luke and Michael sealed the deal!! sorry if this chapter is too long, I just kept writing until I thought of an idea!! and if anything is unclear or something please just comment below and I'll tell you and maybe add it in the story if a lot of people ask what did one part mean or something

It's been four months since Luke made a deal with the demon. Michael forced the teen to submission after a day of becoming a demon. Luke felt no different, if he had to be honest. The only difference between his past life and the present is that Luke is Michael's companion, 'sex toy', and supposely boyfriend because when another demon tried to touch Luke, the black hair boys powers grew wildly that would've made Luke pass out if he was still human. Michael than grabbed the demons arm, glaring deadly at the stranger. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. My. Boyfriend." He remembers Michael growling out loudly before ripping the strangers arm off and throwing it somewhere. Luke was astonished at what Michael did. He tried asking him why but all he got was; "Another time Princess."

After he heard that, Luke got pissed and he just accidentally blew up at Michael, screaming loudly, "Why don't you tell me anything? The only thing you've ever told me since we've made this deal is that I'm yours and I shouldn't let no one else but you tou h me." The blonde shorta remembers what happened after that. He knows though, Michael pinned him against the wall with his eyes fully black, showing that he's truly a demon, and told him in a threatening voice; "Don't tempt me baby girl, cause the next thing you know if you blow up on me again, I'll be tying you up to a bed and fucking you into oblivion." Luke remembers his face being beat red at that threat. "F-fine just get off of me." The blonde tries to break free of Michael's grasp, causing the black haired boy to chuckle. "Hold on Princess, I gotta give you your punishment for blowing up on me." He remembers Michael whispering seductively in his ear.

Luke shudders as he remembers the memory of the punishment. He would never want it again, it was so painful. The blonde begged Michael so much until he could barely talk. Michael firstly whipped him on his back twenty times then placed him on his lap so he was facing Michael, then after that he teased Luke until he was crying. The black hair boy would trail his fingers all over his sensitive areas, making Luke want more but of course, Michael wouldn't. He would just smirk and pull away his hand then start biting all over his neck, leaving marks claiming that he's taken. Michael would kiss him until Luke's lips were red and sore, even after hours of teasing Luke, Michael never got bored. He would always come up with something new right at the stop to make Luke cry out in pleasure, begging for more. The blonde hated it cause Michael always left him there hard and leaking, never letting him cum. It was pure torture to Luke, but for some reason, he liked it. Right now, he was laying in a bed with white sheets and black blanket that was draped over his body and the other person next to him, Michael who was sleeping soundly.

He was looking up at the ceiling, rethinking his choice on saying yes to the deal. The only things he got out of this was, sleep, he could finally sleep peacefully, immortality, and someone who would never leave or betray him. Luke doesn't really know what Michael got out of this deal but he knows a couple. Michael got a sex toy, he and Luke would always have sex every night or two, a companion, Michael told Luke about his past and how he was alone for roughly four thousand years and a friend. His last friend, Ashton, got killed from an angel back in the 1600s. Michael told him he would destroy the whole world if he had to if it meant it would kill all the angels. Luke remembers asking him, "Would you kill me if it meant it would exterminate all the angels?" Michael just looked at him and smiled softly, ruffling his hair with his pale hand saying; "I'd never hurt nor let anything happen to my precious Princess."

The demon than just walked away from Luke after he said that. Luke doesn't know where he went, but he felt like Michael went away to just cry. Then again, once Michael came back, he wasn't red eyed and teary but more pissed and slightly cut up. Luke never questioned him about it, Michael didn't look like he was in the mood for questions when he started kissing Luke fiercely as his cuts were healing up quickly. He grabbed Luke's hair roughly in his hands, pushing him against a wall, grinding his hips roughly against Luke's making the blonde cry out, gripping onto Michael's torn shirt.

Luke bites his lip as he remembers, he sighs deeply before turning on his side so he's facing Michael. Even if Luke doesn't have nightmares, he has insomnia which makes it hard for him to sleep. Michael would usually stay up until Luke would fall asleep or sing him to sleep but, Luke noticed Michael was tired. So Luke just acted like he was asleep for two hours before moving onto his back. The blonde doesn't want to admit it but, he falls asleep faster in Michael's arms. He doesn't know why he just feels so much safer and it's so warm despise his cold personality. Luke glances at the sleeping demon, envying that he could sleep. The blonde bits his bottom lip before slowing moving towards Michael. He winces slightly as the bed creeks and how he can't really move anything below his hips, Michael and Luke had sex three times. Luke doesn't really know how he hasn't died from all the pleasure Michael's giving to him, it's amazing to the blonde.

He glances at Michael's pale back, feeling a ball of guilt form in his stomach as he sees red, some still bleeding, scratches all over his back. Luke made them, every time that happens, the blonde always tries to apologize but all he gets in response is; "It's fine baby girl, it's just your way of marking me." Even if Michael says that, it always makes him upset that he hurt the black haired boy. Luke lays back down on side so that he's only a couple of inches away from Michael's face. The blonde snuggles into the blanket, closing his tired eyes, hoping that he can actually fall asleep. He hasn't gotten any sleep in the past week and he's tired. Having rough sex every night and not being able to sleep to gather energy is tiring.

Luke's eyes jolt open as he feels an arm gets thrown on his side, he looks up and sees Michael still sleeping. The blonde scoots slightly so his head is against Michael's bare chest. He sighs softly, closing his eyes once again, enjoying the warmth Michael radiates. Eventually, Luke falls asleep curled up next to Michael.

When the blonde wakes up, he doesn't wake up normally. Then again, when has he ever woken up normally since the nightmares started. Luke wakes up to him pinned down on the bed, arms held down on both sides of his heads by pale strong hands and a pair of lips attached to his neck. He grunts as he blinks open his eyes, seeing Michael straddling him, naked. "M-Michael? What are you doing?" Luke says groggily, trying to sit up but gets a low threatening growl in response. The blonde immediately lays back down so Michael can torture his neck with his teeth. Luke lets a moan slip from his lips as Michael bites down harshly on his jawline.

He hears the demon chuckle darkly, leaning down towards Luke's neck, sniffing softly at the blondes scent. Michael hums softly, closing his eyes shortly before reopening them to show his eyes are all black. "You're scent in intoxicating Lukey."

Luke stiffens slightly at the sight of the eyes, even after a month of being around this creature, he still isn't used to the eyes. "Can you g-get off of me Mikey? Please?" He squeaks out, trying not to piss off the demon.

"I'm not done Princess." Michael says as he nuzzles his head against the crook of Luke's neck. Apparently, this is him marking Luke, giving the blonde his scent and bite mark to make sure no one can take him away from Michael. They have to go through this every week, the marks Michael puts on Luke are supposedly 'special' from what Michael said. They're claiming marks that make any other demon and person who tries to flirt or put his hands on him in a sexual manner get a hole punched through where their heart is when Michael teleports from wherever he is. The mark lets Michael teleport to where Luke is when it activates. The blonde is lucky no one has tried to put his hands on him.

Michael inhales deeply, relaxing his grip on Luke's wrist, slumping against the blonde. "Sorry 'bout that baby girl. I couldn't help myself." The black hair boy says as he sits up, still straddling Luke, opening his eyes to show his green, emerald eyes.

The blonde blushes lightly, shaking his head as he rubs the spots Michael bit. "It's fine Mikey. But um, can you put on clothes?" Luke says as he glances down at Michael's bare chest.

The older demon smirks, crossing his arms on his chest. "What's wrong baby? Don't you like me like this?" The blonde cheeks turn red at that question.

"N-no! Mikey just put clothes on!"  
"Why should I? I wanna show off the mark you left on me to everybody!"  
Luke bites his bottom lip when Michael says that, "Speaking about that, Mikey I-"

"Shut it Princess, I told you, it's your way of marking me. Plus, I like it and I want to show it off." Michael ruffles Luke's hair, smiling softly at the younger demon. "But like seriously, for a demon you're a softy. What is Calum going to think when he sees you like this? He's going to say that's now how you do it! C'mon Lukey, I thought I taught you how to be a demon? Like seriously do you know how much effort it is to teach people how to act like one?"

Luke's eyes widen, "Wait, we're seeing Calum today? I thought you told me I couldn't!"

Michael narrows his eyes at Luke and growls lowly. "I told you after we sealed the deal, you wont see Calum until I know for sure you are mine and he isn't going to take you."

"I-I'm sorry Mikey, I forgot."

The older demon just sighs, leaning down towards Luke to give him a peck on his forehead. "It's fine Lukey. It's my fault, I get easily irritated when people don't listen to what I say. So I'm sorry." The blonde just bites his lip as he hears Michael say sorry. He knows the black hair boy isn't truly sorry, he never is. One time Michael appeared in his dreams like it was one of his nightmares and he woke up screaming, immediately waking Michael up, trying to calm down Luke. The older demon said he was so sorry millions of times and that it wasn't real. He said it wasn't him, he stopped tormenting in his nightmares because he got what he wanted.

The whole reason Michael started appearing in his nightmares was because Luke reminded Michael of Ashton so of course, the older demon was attracted and was determined to make the human one of his. Honestly, Luke was pissed when Michael told him this. He tormented him in his nightmares just to have someone similar to this Ashton person? Luke was pissed off at first thinking he was just a replacement and he was actually nothing really special to the demon. Then, Michael explained to him that he wasn't a replacement, Ashton was never as close as he and Luke were. This calmed down Luke, a little. After three days of Luke ignoring Michael, the older demon confronted him saying that Ashton was more a brother to him than a mate. When Michael said that, Luke was confused, what did he mean by mate? The demon never told him he was his mate. Every time he asked Michael, he always ignored him than saying it wasn't time.

"Luke!" He hears Michael yell, causing him to jump, interrupting his train of thoughts.  
"Yeah Mikey?"  
"I said your name like five times? What were you thinking?" The older demon asks with concern in his voice, still straddling him naked.

The blonde shakes his head slightly, looking up at Michael. "I was thinking about the past, sorry." He hears a soft sigh and a pair of warm lips against his cheek.  
"Don't dwell on the past baby girl, look forward to the future because that's all that matters."  
Luke licks his lips before saying; "How many times have you said that to yourself?" Luke gets no response, just Michael's look on his face darkening at memories. The black hair boy gets off of Luke and stalks walking towards the closet.

"I've said it too many times to count Lukey." Michael mumbles softly so that the blonde can't hear as he grabs a black band t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He picks up a random pair of boxers on the floor and puts the clothes on as Luke watches him from the bed.

"Aren't those mine?" Luke asks as he sits up, looking at demon as he puts on a pair of skinny jeans. Michael shrugs as he slips on the t-shirt.  
"They fit, that's all that matters right?"

The blonde huffs at that statement as he sits up, running his fingers through his hair. "What are we doing besides visiting Calum?" Luke asks as he stands up slowly, wincing at the pain as he shakily moves his leg.  
Michael glances over at him, chuckling at how Luke's limping towards the closet. His emerald eyes look down at the blondes leg, making a sly smirk form on his lips. "You got cum running down your leg."

Luke's face turns beat red, stuttering as he says; "S-shut up! Just tell me what we're doing!"

The older demon chuckles before saying, "After you get dressed, we're visiting Calum. Then we're finding someone who you can make a contract with." Michael narrows his eyes at Luke as he sees the blonde freeze in place after he says that. "Luke, you need to make a contract with someone and eat their soul or you'll die. If I have to I WILL shove a soul down your fucking throat because I'm making damn sure you are NOT going to die." Michael growls angrily, balling up his hand. "Even if I have to fucking burn the whole world or end my life to make you live, I will do it. So you better make a contract with a hopeless bastard and give them what they want for their soul. And you WILL eat it Luke. I will shove it down your throat if you refuse. Got that?"

The blonde looks down at the floor with no expression on his face as he slips on a pair of boxers along with black skinny jeans. "Yes." He mumbles, biting the inside of his cheek lightly. Luke didn't want to take someone's soul, he didn't want to rip the life force out of someone. He just didn't like it. Killing a person? It felt inhuman to him. Then again, Luke wasn't human anymore, he was a demon.

Michael sighs softly as he watches Luke put on a plain black t-shirt. He walks over to the blonde, ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry if I scared you Lukey. I just can't let you die. No matter what the cost is, I will always make you live even if you don't like it." Luke just nods at the older demon, turning around to face Michael than wrapping his arms around the black hair boy's body and hugging him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Michael stifles as Luke hugs him, he hasn't been hugged ever since Ashton died. He forgot what it felt like, it felt so nice and warm, he hates it. He wraps his arms back around Luke, kissing the top of his head. "I'll protect you no matter what Princess." Michael whispers into Luke's ear as memories of Ashton dying in front of his eyes come back to him. He tightens his grip on Luke, digging his nails slightly into the blonde, mumbling darkly, "No matter what."

Michael rubs Luke's back as he hears small hiccups. "I'm so sorry." The older demon says, his voice cracking at the end. Ever since the deal, Luke's been breaking down crying whenever Michael would say he doesn't want him to die. It was a point in his heart where it made Luke break, completely. Luke couldn't live without Michael, he just couldn't. There was no way the blonde could live without the older demon there to protect him, sing him to sleep, give him pleasure no one could give him, help him achieve dreams he couldn't ever achieve. Luke wants to scream and yell every time Michael tells him he would do ANYTHING to make Luke live even if it meant he had to kill himself. The blonde couldn't breathe without Michael. It was like the older demon was his oxygen tank and he was giving him air to breath.

"M-Mikey." Luke mumbles shakily, leans his head up to look at Michael. The black hair boy pulls away slightly to look at Luke's tear stained cheeks.

"Yes baby?"

The blonde bites his lip, glancing down at the ground, before looking straight up into Michael's emerald eyes. "I-" Luke breathes deeply, closing his eyes, causing one tear to slip down his cheek. "I love you, Michael."

Michael's eyes widen, his breathing stops. His whole world halts to a stop when Luke says that. "W-what?"  
"I said I love you Mikey."  
The older demon shakes his head, stepping away from Luke. "No-, Luke you aren't."  
Luke narrows his eyes at Michael. "What do you mean I'm not? You don't know my feelings. I will tell you again. I. Am. In. Love. With. You. Michael Gordon Clifford."

"N-no! Luke!" The boy with black dyed hair starts laughing, shaking his head. "Lukey, baby, you can't be in love with me. I'm a monster. Monsters can't love."  
"You're not a monster Michael." Luke exclaims, stomping his foot.  
Michael balls up his fist, glaring deadly at Luke as his eyes turn all black. "Tell me now, that I'm not a monster and that you love me. Lukey." He says tauntingly, daring for Luke to tell him that useless lie again.

"I-" Luke bites his lip as he tries to stare into those pitch black eyes.  
"Exactly." Michael spats out. "You can't ever love me because I am a monster. The only difference between me and you, is that I've killed millions of people for fun and you've killed how many people? Zero, exactly zero Luke!" The blonde looks down at his feet, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Luke takes a deep breath before look straight up at Michael, grinning widely with teary eyes. "That's okay if you don't love me Michael. I'll just wait until you do. Even if it takes a millennial, I'll wait one day for you to love me." The older demon clenches his teeth in anger as he says that.

Michael closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before saying; "You're going to be waiting a pretty god damn long time then Princess. Now put your shoes on so we can visit Calum." The blonde nods slowly, grabbing a random pair of socks then putting on his shoes.

"I love you." Michael hears Luke say as he walks out of their bedroom to grab his shoes. Anger flares through Michael's veins as Luke says that. He quickly puts on his shoes and walking out of their apartment, slamming the door behind him. The black hair boy jumps down the flight of stairs he has go down and walks over to a random car and starts destroying it with his bear hands. He screams out cuss words in pure anger that would've made anyone cower.

He grits his teeth in anger, punching the cars door with his fist, ripping off the door and throwing it god knows where. Michael was pissed, this was the only way he could relieve his anger without hurting Luke in any way. There was no way Michael would hurt Luke, even if he was consumed by rage like he was when Ashton said he was going against the angels, he would NEVER. Michael heard the door of their apartment open and close, showing a tall blonde in all black clothing. The older demon lets out a breath of air, dropping a piece of the car he destroyed and teleported to Luke's side. "Ready?" He asks.

Luke blinks once and looks at Michael, jumping slightly. "Y-yeah." The boy with black dyed hair, quickly pecks the blonde on his lips before grabbing his and teleporting in front of Calum's house. The younger demon's eyes instantly brighten as the house come into view. Michael just looks at him, smiling softly, grateful that he made his Princess happy. Luke quickly walks towards the door, dragging Michael behind him, their hands intertwined. The blonde rings the doorbell, grinning as he bounces on his feet. Michael chuckles at the little action Luke is making, it was cute to the older demon.

The door opens to Calum in a navy blue muscle tee and black skinny jeans. "Hel- Luke? Is that you?" Calum widens his eyes at the blonde standing in front of him. Luke nods his head excitedly, wiping his eyes to get rid of tears that were about to fall. "I was wondering where the hell you went mate." The tan boy says as he goes to wrap his arms around Luke but a loud, dark possessing growl stops him, along with a pale strong hand that's placed on his chest.

"Stop right there human. You cannot touch Luke whatsoever, is that clear? You make look at him, talk to him, laugh with him, breath with him, play around with him, but absolutely no fucking touching or smelling Luke. Got it?"

"Michael, stop it. Calum isn't going to hurt me or take me away from you."  
"You never know that! He looks like a fuckboy!" Michael barks back at Luke.  
"A what- Wait. I look like a fuckboy? What the fuck is a fuckboy?" Calum interjects the conversation the two demons were having.  
"Shut it human this conversation is only A and B not A, B, and C."

Calum raises an eyebrow at Michael, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you just sass me?"  
The demon with black hair just looks at Calum with a 'what are you going to do?' look and says; "Yeah I did, got a problem?"  
"Uh, yeah? I don't like to sassed. As of matter of fact, for your punishment I'm going to touch Luke." The tan boy narrows his eyes at the demon, daring for Michael to say more.

"What! Don't you fucking dare touch Luke, I will rip out your damn heart before you even know it."  
Calum throws his head back laughing, "Yeah sure buddy, go ahead and try." Michael smirks, bring up his hand causing Luke to slap it.  
"Dammit Michael! Stop!"  
"He threatened to touch you baby girl! I can't just ignore that!" The older demon exclaims.  
"Baby girl? Woah Luke, didn't know you had that type of kink."  
The blondes face turns red, "N-no I don't! He just calls me that."

The tan boy just shakes his head, placing his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Anyway, come inside, no one's ho-" Calum gets interrupted by a push of someone's hand. The teenager is sent back flying into a wall, making a dent. "What the fuck?" He groans out, rubbing his back as he looks up to see Michael, glaring daggers down at Calum with his eyes fully black.

"I thought I told you not to touch what's mine you filthy human. Don't you dare put your stinky hands on my princess, got it?" Michael growls out darkly, threatening Calum to go against the demon again.

"W-what are you?" The teenager says as his eyes widen at the black eyes Michael's showing. Luke sighs deeply before walking into Calum's house, shutting the door behind him.  
"Mikey, I thought I told you not to hurt Calum. He isn't going to take me away from you."  
Michael turns his head to look back at Luke. "But-"

"And no he does not look like a fuckboy."

"H-hey Luke! Can you answer me! What is he? Why does he have black eyes?" Calum waves his arms side to side to get Luke's attention.  
The blonde looks down at the teen that's sitting down. "Oh uh, this has some explaining to do so I think you should sit down for this."

"I'm already sitting the fuck down thanks to somebody!" The tan boy glares at Michael who just glares back.

Luke chuckles as he sits down on the wooden floor, Michael sitting down right alongside him. "Anyway, the dude who's sitting next to me is the guy who was tormenting me in my nightmares." He sees Calum's eyes light up in anger. Before Calum can even say anything, Luke starts explaining, everything.

"Wait so, he made you into a demon cause this Ashton dude reminded him of the dead dude? What the fuck man, that's messed up." Michael just shrugs at the teen.  
"I would've kept tormenting him if it meant he'd be safer, I mean like, he wouldn't make a contract with someone for their soul! And if you don't eat a soul in six months for a demon, you die. Lukey here hasn't eaten a soul since we made the deal."

Calum turns to look at Luke who just started playing with his fingers. "Luke, if you can't find someone, come to me. I'll make a deal with you then." The blondes eyes widen at that statement.  
"N-no Calum! I wont accept the deal! There's no way in hell I'm killing you!" The young demon exclaims, slamming his fist on the wooden floor.  
"I'll make a contract with you if he wont." Michael says a little bit too quickly.  
The tan boy just shrugs at that, "That's fine if you shove my soul down Luke's soul." The boy with dyed black hair just beams and gives Calum a thumbs up. "But like seriously, if you can't find anyone, come to me Luke. I think Michael would like what I'd wish for." Michael raises an eyebrow at the human as Luke just shakes his head.

"No Calum, I'm not eating your soul."  
"Even if it meant I'd wish for this Ashton guy back?" That makes everything dead silent.

"What did you say?" Michael growls out.  
"Well isn't that what you want? For this Ashton guy to be back? That means you'd set Luke free right?"  
The older demon lets out a wave of killer intent causing Calum to widen his eyes and shake in fear, making him paralyzed. "When the fuck did I say Luke was Ashton's replacement? Luke in no certain way is Ashton's replacement you filthy human. To be honest, Luke is even more special than Ashton because Luke is my precious baby girl, I'd let nothing happen to him. And do you really think demons can bring back a demon that was implanted by an Angel's sword? Are you that fucking stupid? When a demon is stabbed with an angel's sword, we die then get reincarnated into an angel in heaven. The next time I see Ashton is when there's another demon vs angel war and guess what? Ashton wont even know or remember who I am."

After Michael says that, he gets up and walks away from Calum and out of his house, with his fist all balled up. "I didn't mean to-"  
Luke shakes his head, mumbling, "It's fine Calum. I'll visit you again whenever Mikey tells me it's fine okay?" The tan teen nods as he watches Luke vanish in thin air to wherever Michael is. "Mikey!" He calls out as he reappears a few feet behind Michael.

The older demon turns his head to look at the blonde. "What's wrong baby? Why did you leave?"  
Luke huffs, "I left because I was worried about you."

That makes Michael smile. "You shouldn't worry about me sweetheart. I'm fine. Now, we have to go find a poor ass bastard and make a deal."

The younger demon bites his bottom lip, looking down at his feet. "About that Mikey, I- I... don't want to." Michael freezes in his step as he turns to look back at Luke.  
"What do you mean, you don't want to?" He ask growling darkly. Luke lets out a shallow breath of air as Michael's killer intent spreads out wildly, making the blonde shake.  
"I d-don't want to k-kill a person." Luke says shakily, stuttering from the killer intent growing as he finishes his sentence.

The next thing Luke knows is a pale cold hand is wrapped around his neck and he's teleported into an alley, pushed up forcefully against a brick wall. "What the fuck do you mean you don't want to?" Michael's eyes turn black as his grip on Luke's neck tightens, nails digging into Luke's pale skin. The blonde struggles to breathe, gripping both of his hands on Michael's wrist, trying to pull his hand off. Tears form in Luke's eyes as he can't breathe, he immediately squeezes his eyes shut to not show any weakness to the older demon. "Luke, you know about my anger problems when you disagree with me trying to help you, right?" The blonde quickly nods his head, reopening his eyes on instinct to look into Michael's pitch black eyes. "Then don't fucking piss me off. I am trying to help you live, I want you to live and I NEED you to live. I didn't make a deal with your ass for nothing Luke. Now, let's try this again. We are going to find a bastard who's fucking hopeless and you WILL make a deal with him and eat his soul."

Luke shakes his head fiercely, trying to out of Michael's death grip on his neck. He hears a deep growl as the grip tightens on his neck and his body is pushed more into the brick wall. The blonde doesn't care if he will die if he doesn't eat a soul in six months, he just doesn't want to kill somebody for his benefit. It sounds so wrong to him and even more sickening when he has to eat the soul. He's seen Michael do it, it made him cringe in disgust as he watched him rip the life out of someone and just eat it like it was nothing. Its just inhuman to him, even if he turned into a demon, he still wants to keep what's left of his sanity. Or in other words, keep what's left of his sanity that Michael will let him keep. The older demon has been trying to turn Luke into a monster in the blondes perspective but in Michael's point of view, he's trying to help the younger demon live the life he gave him to the fullest.

"M-Mikey, please." Luke struggles out, clawing at Michael's arm with his claws that came out.  
Michael shakes his head, glaring deadly at Luke. "I'm not letting you go until you fucking PROMISE me that you will eat someone's soul. I will not let you die, I wont lose someone again." That makes something click in the blondes head. 'I wont lose someone again.' Is Michael scared of losing Luke? Is that why the older demon is so brutal towards Luke cause he cares for him? He lets go of Michael's pale arm, dropping his arms to the side, causing Michael to lighten his grip on the boys neck slightly. Luke feels a pang of guilt fill in his stomach as he starts to realize that Michael did all of this just for him cause he doesn't want to lose someone close to him again. He is important to Michael, is that why he turned Luke into a demon? So he wont die like a regular human?

"O-Ok I'll do it." The blonde struggles out to say, looking at Michael straight in the eye. The older demon immediately lets go of his neck, eyes turning back to their beautiful green. Luke starts breathing heavily, trying to get back the breath he missed. He feels a hand on his head, as he breathes he looks up to see Michael giving him a soft smile. Luke forces a small smile to appear on his face. He knows Michael has huge anger problems and he can't ever help them, he's had them even when he was human. The blonde still can't help but say he doesn't want to do some things the older demon wants him to do. Luke wipes away all the tears that were on his cheeks and sniffles, standing up straight to look at Michael, waiting for him to say something.

"I teleported us near a bar so we could find someone drunk off their ass enough to sell for their soul for something stupid, it's a good way to start your first deal." The older demon says as he walks out the alleyway, Luke following close by.

"What was your first deal like?" Luke asks, his voice slightly hoarse.  
Michael looks back at the blonde before saying; "I had to assassinate a Queen." Luke bites his lip, stopping himself from asking anything else, knowing it'll bring up bad memories of the past. To Luke, all Michael had was bad memories, that was sad to the blonde. He wanted to give Michael happy memories but all he did was make the demon pissed whenever he wanted Luke to do something. Luke remembers when they first made the deal, Michael tried to force him to kill his family, but he just broke down crying as he watched Michael kill and eat all of his families souls. One time the blonde asked Michael if he ever wished he didn't have to kill people to survive but Michael just looked at him with an expressionless look and said no.

When the two demons entered the club, they were hit with the stench of sweat and alcohol. Luke scrunches up his nose in disgust at the smell while Michael just gives dark looks to everyone who looks at Luke. "Mikey this is a club not a bar!" Luke yells over the loud music.

Michael shrugs at the blonde, whispering in his ear so only he can hear. "I'll be in the shadows, go over to that girl who's sitting at the bar and talk to her. Get to know her troubles, I guess her boyfriend dumped her from how she looks." The blonde sighs softly and nods as Michael disappears, hiding in the shadows of the club. Luke walks towards the brunette girl with hazel eyes and sits next to her, ordering two shots.

'Do this for Mikey, you are important to him.' Luke reassures himself, trying to make himself chicken out. The blonde sighs softly as he watches the bartender give him two shots, he nods his head in thanks and turns to look at the women next to him. "Hey there, what's a beautiful women doing here alone?" He asks, giving the brunette a fake charming smile.

The women just glances at him before letting out a breath of air, turning around so that she's facing the blonde. "Could say the same for you hot stuff, I'm here cause of my boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend now."

Luke holds back a grunt in annoyance as he realizes Michael was right. "That bastard!" The young demon says to himself and the girl. He can feel Michael's eyes burning holes in the back of his head as he pulls a frown on his face in fake pity.

She giggles, shaking her head at Luke. "It's fine, I just gotta call one of my friends to get revenge. Pay them a hundred and I'm done." The blonde almost cringes because of her giggle.

'This is your time Luke, do it. For Michael The person you love.' Luke thinks to himself as he glances around him to see if anybody is around them. He quickly leans forward towards the girl, making her eyebrow rise. "What if I know a way to get even better revenge for your ex and all it cost you is something easy. Practically free."

The women just laughs, throwing her head back. "Are you for real? Like hell anyone would do something like that for free."

"Well, it's not just anyone. It's me."  
"Are you saying you'd get revenge for me?" She asks as she raises as eyebrow. The blonde nods his head. "How do I know you're not faking it?"

Luke sighs, looking around again quickly before turning his eyes black and staring at the girl. "Am I faking it now?" He turns his eyes back to his regular light blue.  
The women blinks and shakes her head. "Alright alright. I don't know how you did that or I'm too drunk but whatever. What do you want? Hundred? Twenty? Fifty?" Luke shakes his head at her question. "What do you want then? My body?"

The blonde chuckles as he hears Michael lets out a possessive dark growl when she says that. "Nah, you can keep your body. I just want your soul."

"My soul? You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was."

"Fine as long as I get to see that piece of shit rot into nothing I'll do it. So.. how do you take my uh soul?"

Luke licks his lips, he remembers Michael thoroughly explaining how to make a deal and take somebodies soul. "You have to kiss them Luke. As much as I hate seeing you kiss somebody else other than me, you have too. Anyway after you both state your wants, you can kiss to seal the deal. Like I did with you. You don't have to do anything but just kiss the person and the soul will come to you, kinda like a vacuum cleaner you humans use to pick up shit. But, if you don't do the other persons side of the deal, the soul goes back to the person and bringing them back from the dead. Do you know how hard it is to explain to someone how they're alive again?"

The young demon sighs, leaning forward towards the girl, ignoring the possessive growls Michael is currently making. The women gets the hint and leans toward too, cause their lips to crash together. Luke gets confused at first when he feels nothing, but then all of a sudden he feels power pouring into him. A great feeling of power ruins through his veins and he feels like expressing it by torturing people. The blonde pulls away from the girl, and the girl just gives him a wide smile and walks away from him quickly. Luke bites back a question when Michael appears in the seat the girl was sitting in.

Before Luke can even speak, Michael forcefully pushes his lips against Luke's causing the blonde to grunt. Michael hums in satisfaction as Luke starts to kiss back, the older demon puts his hands on his waist while Luke grabs a handful of Michael's hair. The black dyed hair boy, licks the blondes bottom lip, asking for entrance which makes Luke quickly let him in. They both moan as their tongues clash against each other. Luke whines against Michael's mouth, trying to get closer to him. He feels Michael move them but he doesn't care, he just wraps his legs around the older demons waist as he stands up. They pull apart making the blonde whimper in the lost of lips then starts to grind down on Michael making the demon let out a throaty moan.

The next thing Luke knows is that he's pressed up against the wall of the club and Michael's lips all over him. "P-Please Michael, I need you." Luke whimpers out, trying to grab something as Michael bites down harshly on Luke's neck, leaving a bite mark that's bleeding. "Need you so bad." He whines out, trying to grind on the older demon but gets a low growl in response.

"Don't move Princess." His commanding voice makes Luke want to cum right at the spot, but he know he can't.  
"D-Daddy please." Luke moans as Michael palms him, he squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure, letting out a breath of air.

Michael smirks at him as Luke begs for the older demon. He loves to dominant Luke in situations like these, he remember when he first took the blonde's virginity. Luke was all over the place, he didn't try to stop Michael because he knew he couldn't. Even if he had superhuman strength he knew he couldn't. Michael knew Luke's deal isn't done but- fuck. Luke just looked so good it was unbearable, the submissive teen just gives him pornographic moans that made Michael almost cum on the spot when Luke started begging him for the first time. The blonde just smelled so good to Michael when he was horny because of the older demon. Michael would've just fucked him right then and there when he and the girl kissed to seal the deal to show everyone that Luke is his but he held down his animal instincts and kept growling to himself, clawing at his arm.

The older demon sighs, shaking his head to get rid of all the sexual thoughts about Luke. "No, Luke. C'mon, you gotta do her part of the deal now. I'll give you what you want when we get home, alright?" As much as Michael would just love to take Luke right then and there and fuck him into oblivion, he can't. He wants Luke to get done with this deal. Michael knows how Luke feels right now, the power that's scorching in his veins, begging to be released. If he and Michael kept going, there was a chance Luke would shred Michael's back with his claws, which would take weeks to heal and Michael doesn't want to go through that. He remembers when he first got a soul and the power he felt. The older demon almost slaughtered a whole town but Ashton stopped him. Michael bites his bottom lip, trying to get rid of the thoughts about the dead demon. It took him a decade to get over Ashton's death, he didn't even make deals anymore, he just took peoples souls without their acknowledge. Michael would've taught Luke that way but he knows the boy and doesn't want to ruin him.

His train of thought is stopped by Luke whining, pouting as he looks at the older demon. Michael holds back a groan as he hears the noises coming out of the blonde. "I promise Lukey, I know how you are right now. Trust me, I can smell it on you, the want and fuck-" He gets interrupted by Luke clashing his lips against Michael's. The boy with dyed black hair grunts against the blondes lips, he was getting pissed. The younger demon wasn't listening to him, he hates that and Michael admits, he has bad anger issues. He growls against Luke's lips, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him against the wall forcefully. "Look at me Luke." He hisses, quickly changing his eyes to black. The blonde whimpers, avoiding eye contact with the older boy. Michael narrows his eyes, "Don't fuck with me now baby girl, you got me pissed now, look at me. Right now." The younger blonde cowers in submission, quickly changes his eyes into the pitch black, look straight back up at Michael in the eye.

"Listen to me Luke. You have to do that girl's other end of the deal and I promise I'll reward you when we get home. Alright?" Luke nods his head quickly as he listens to the dominant boy's words. Michael smiles softly, changing his eyes back to the beautiful green. "Good boy." He says, ruffling Luke's blonde hair with his hand.

Luke hums softly, changing his eyes back to his light blue. "T-Thank you Mikey." He says quietly, looking down at his feet.

The older demon kisses his forehead softly, "It's fine baby, nothing to thank me for. I'd give my life for you and you wouldn't even have to say thank you." Luke bites his lip as Michael says that.

"How do I uh, do her side of the deal? I don't even know the guys name." The blonde lets out a nervous laugh as he looks up at Michael, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Don't ask me, you have her soul you know. That means you know everything she did."

"Wait- Really? Shit that's why I know basically everything about the vagina?" Luke scrunches up his nose in disgust.  
"W-what? You know stuff about the vagina? Tell me Lukey, like right now."  
"No! Michael what the fuck? His name is Tom Jankes. Stupid name if you ask me." The blonde snorts out, making Michael start laughing hysterically. Luke looks at the older demon confused. "What did I say?"

Michael shakes his head as he keeps laughing. "It's just- Oh my god. This is the meanest you've sounded since we made the deal. I'm so proud my Lukey!"  
Luke huffs and pushes on Michael's shoulder. "Can you get off of me? He's near here, we can walk there." The boy with black hair just shakes his head at that statement.

"No, we're not going to walk there. You might kill random people, I can sense your bloodlust right now. Tell me where he is so I can teleport there."  
The blonde's cheeks turn a light red as Michael comments on his outrageous bloodlust. It's true, Luke has an urge to kill everybody in the club that they're standing in. "I-. He's in the convenience store that's at the corner of the street."

Michael nods and grabs Luke's arm, teleporting them right beside the store, he walks in with his hands in his jean pockets, Luke following him behind. The older demon opens the door, holding it so the blonde can walk in. Luke nods his head in a silent thanks as he steps into the store, immediately freezing as his urge to kill gets stronger. He whimpers slightly, clutching the side of his head, trying to make it stop as he stumbles to the side, leaning against one of the aisle racks. Michael quickly steps behind Luke, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist, pulling him close to him. "It's okay baby, I'll make sure you won't kill no one expect for the dude. I got your back, now follow your instincts, they'll lead you to him." He softly whispers comfortingly in Luke's ear, rubbing small circles on the younger demons waist with his thumb. Michael watches as Luke's eyes turn black and then light blue every time he blinks. "Breathe, it's fine. Stop the changing in your eyes."

Luke closes his eyes, breathing in and out before nodding his head slightly, telling Michael to let go of him. "I'm fine now Mikey, thank you." Michael nods, stepping back away from Luke, watching his princess with amazement as his bloodlust becomes stronger and Luke starts to go to the back of the store. He smirks, slipping into the shadows, waiting for the fun to begin.

The younger demon bites the side of his inner cheek to stop the formation of a smirk form on his lips as he approaches a guy with black hair and a light stubble grab a pack of beers. Luke tapes the mans shoulder, causing the stranger to look at him. Before Tom can even speak, Luke makes his claws come out and slashes Tom's throat, making blood splatter everywhere and the beer cans break as they hit the floor. The blonde grins deviously as his eyes turn pitch black and he straddles the stranger and starts clawing at his chest and face. By the time Luke's done, he has blood splattered everywhere on his clothes and some on his face. He growls darkly as he hears footsteps of the cashier who's working that night, walk towards them to see what's the commotion. Luke snaps his head towards the sound of a beating heart and teleports in front of the stranger before clawing at his face, making the human scream.

"Shut up you weakling." The blonde growls out as he rips the strangers throat. He feels Michael teleport behind him, he turns on his heal to look face to face with older demon. "What do you want Mikey?" Luke asks softly, not attacking Michael in anyway.

Michael shakes his head, "Nothing baby, was just impressive on how you handled them." Luke blinks slowly, the blonde couldn't believe the older demon wasn't stopping him.

"I'm going outside to have some more fun, would you care if I did?"

"Not at all Princess. Go and have your fun." The blonde grins widely before teleporting outside, causing bloody screams to fill the air. Michael grins deviously as he looks down at the body Luke just killed. He scrunches up his nose in disgust as he inspects it.

When Michael teleports outside, he's astonished at what he faces. Dead bodies scattered all over the pavement. He didn't realize Luke would kill this many people in the matter of seconds. Michael hears another scream and he instantly teleports to the source, seeing Luke kill another person with his bare hands.

Michael smirks to himself as he watches Luke with amazement. His Lukey looked so beautiful covered in blood, especially in his blonde quiffed hair. The only thing Michael thought to himself was, he finally got what he wanted. He turned Luke into a monster, a beautiful one. It took him a bunch of lies about a made-up friend, 'deals', and acting nice to that pitiful human but, Michael got what he wanted. He ripped the last of Luke's sanity right out of his grip without the blonde realizing it. Now Luke is truly his.


	3. Why did this happen? Where did I go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bites his bottom lip as he looks at where Luke was. Of course he knows what's happening to Luke, he's been monitoring his energy ever since a month ago. But this, this was just too early for Luke to be consumed by his monstrous instinct. It usually took more than four months, unless Luke had something hidden in him. A sinister smirk appears on Michael's face. This just improves his plans even more if Luke has something tremendous hidden inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES IM BACK AGAIN WASSUp idk I was bored and was in a dark mood so I wrote another chapter so I guess it might be long or some shit idk im writing this when theres 2 paragraphs so yeah!! BUT HEY GIVE REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU'VE LIKED IT I LOVE REVIEW EVEN THE BAD ONES!!

Luke honestly doesn't know what happened to him. He feels like his heart got ripped out, like his whole soul got sucked out. Luke feels broken, he feels empty and it's making his head go in circles, making his head hurt when he looks at another human. Honestly, the blonde has no fucking idea what Michael did to him, if the older demon even did something to him. He can't get rid of this urge to kill, an urge to feed on innocent people. No matter how many people he kills with his bare hands, no matter how many nights of restless sex he has with Michael, he can't get rid of the little buzzing in the back of his mind. 

It's been a month since Michael got what he wanted, a month since he finished his finest creation, a month since he's found the perfect match for him. Michael's been so mesmerized by Luke ever since the young blonde killed somebody. How beautiful the blood splattered all over his greatest creation, how elegant he looked when he switched from human to human, it made Michael's stomach fill up with fireworks and each one of them goes off as Luke gets blood all over his hair and clothes. Michael never thought it'd be so easy to rip the last shreds of sanity out of Luke, it makes him laugh how gullible the younger demon is. He knows for sure Luke will figure it all out, how Michael planned out everything so easily and made him believe these so called 'deals' made him live. Michael knows he will find out and when he does, Luke will be too far possessed by his monstrous instinct to even give a damn. It's perfect, it's Michael ideal dream to have someone equal to his insanity.

It's been a month since Luke's been able to actually feel happiness. He doesn't know what happened to him, he feels what he was only two months ago was ripped out of him and replaced with something monstrous. Luke tries to ask Michael about it, ask him why does he feel this way but the older demon never tells him anything. The blonde's come to realize Michael's barely told Luke anything since he started eating souls. He hates it, Luke doesn't like being left in the dark. 

Luke remembers the time Michael said 'I love you'. They were out that night, to Michael it was a date, but to Luke it was just a schedule he was forced to follow, they were high on bloodlust, dancing elegantly around a town full of innocent people. Michael was watching Luke rip out someone's throat and Luke barely, just barely heard Michael say; "I love you." Luke knew he was lying, it made the blonde angry when he heard that. The last time someone said I love you in the relationship was Luke and Michael got pissed because he said he was a monster who couldn't love. So how could he love Luke now? It's full of bullshit, Luke can see through all the lies the older demons been telling him for the past month. 

Right now, Michael and him were in a fast food restaurant. Why? Michael wanted to try their food. Luke knows Michael doesn't really favor human food so when Michael wants to eat some type of human food, Luke takes the opportunity to eat as much fast food he can get. Usually that's a lot since the older demon has loads of money only god knows where he got it.

Luke tries to hold back a laugh as Michael inspects his food carefully, looking at it like it's from another universe. When moments like this happen, Luke cherishes them because he's not ripping someone's throat out or worrying if someone survived their bloodshed. 

The waitress comes over to their table with two trays and he hears Michael growl lowly which causes Luke to kick the older demons shin and give the tired looking waitress a small apologetic smile. His smile grows when he hears the demon yelp, causing him to drop his piece of pepperoni pizza to drop on his plate, upside down. "Here ya go blondie." Said the waitress with a tired expression on her face. Luke nods his head as he watches her place all the plates in front of him. To be honest, Luke doesn't know what he got, all he knows is that he got loads of junk food but that's alright cause he'll burn off all of this in a hour or two. 

Just as Luke is about to take a bite of his hamburger, Michael starts talking. "Okay I got two things to say, one, what the fuck was that? And two, this pizza is actually really good let's not kill the workers in this restaurant when we go on our nightly stroll." Luke just stares at the older demon like he grew two heads. Michael shrugs at the blonde, mumbling as he takes another bite of his pizza; "What I'm just saying, this pizza is good as shit don't look at me that way." 

The blonde sighs, putting down his food. Luke hates it when Michael puts on his 'mask'. His mask is being a goofball and throwing jokes here and there, Luke knows how Michael truly acts. He's a bloodthirsty monster who is merciless and wouldn't stop at anything until he had his way. When Luke first saw this mask he didn't know if the demon was bipolar or got hit too hard in the head. Luke licks his lips before he opens his mouth to speak but gets interrupted by the buzzing in the back of his mind, getting louder. His eyes widen as he tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling hard, trying to stop it. 

"Princess," He hears Michael say causing his head to snap up to look up at the demon. "Cover your eyes. Do we need to leave?" Luke cusses inwardly as he looks down at his lap, shading his eyes from view with his hand. He shakes his head at the question. 

Michael huffs, standing up and grabs onto Luke's arm, harshly. "Get up, we're leaving. You can't stay here like this with your powers leaking like fucking crazy. Look at the people around us." Luke's blue eyes look quickly, fisting his hand as he sees people collapsed on the floor and others finding it hard to breathe. It all goes away in a blink of an eye and replaced with dark brick walls. He's shoved against the wall with both of his arms beside his head and pale hands gripping his wrist tightly. "When was the last time you ate a soul?" Michael asks, narrowing his eyes at the blonde dangerously. 

"Yesterday, Mikey- fucking hell. You saw me eat the souls last night! What you're asking is ridiculous!" Luke grimaces in pain as the buzzing starts growing louder. 

The older demon stares at Luke as he lets out a loud groan. Michael knows Luke ate the souls last night, but this isn't suppose to happen yet. The black haired boy watches as Luke's eyes turn from bright blue to black instantaneously. "This wasn't suppose to happen yet." He mumbles to himself as he lets go of Luke causing the blonde to vanish quickly, faster than Michael could blink. "Wait- Dammit Luke!" Michael groans as he hears a scream, and another one.

He bites his bottom lip as he looks at where Luke was. Of course he knows what's happening to Luke, he's been monitoring his energy ever since a month ago. But this, this was just too early for Luke to be consumed by his monstrous instinct. It usually took more than four months, unless Luke had something hidden in him. A sinister smirk appears on Michael's face. This just improves his plans even more if Luke has something tremendous hidden inside of him.

Luke breathes heavily as he stares down at the dead blood covered body, his hands with sharp claws dripping of blood. "Such a weak species." He speaks to himself as his senses start to pick up footsteps on pavement. Luke grins deviously as he listens to the S.W.A.T. team trying to sneak up on the blonde. It's such a foolish act if you ask him, trying to sneak up on a bloodthirsty monster? Impossible. His thoughts get interrupted by Michael appearing next to him. He watches the older demon look at Luke with prideful eyes for a second before looking around the area frantically with his forest green eyes. 

"They're coming." 

"I know. Are you helping?" 

"I have.. some other things to take care of. Just dropped by to see if you were doing okay." 

"When am I ever not doing fine Mikey?" 

The black haired boy shrugs, quickly kissing Luke's lips once and vanishing leaving Luke with his back turned to a 10-man SWAT team. "It's so nice for you to join the party." Luke says as he turns around with his eyes fully black and a sinister grin on his face. 'Let hell be released.' The blonde thinks as he quickly appears in front of someone and slash their throat.

Michael appears in front of a tan teenager laying on the ground, tied up with his hands behind his back and his ankles tied together. The demon crouches down to take a closer look at the body, inspecting the duck-tape that's on top of the unknown humans mouth to see if it's been tampered. He sighs and lightly, well in Michael's definition it was lightly but to the human well it was hard, slaps the humans cheek continuously until they start to stir. "Wake up, it's time I know what to do with you." The demon states, ripping off the duck-tape harshly causing the human to cuss loudly. 

"Fucking-" Michael quickly puts his hand over the humans mouth, narrowing his eyes at the body.  
"If you dare scream I'll rip out your heart and make you eat it, got it?" The unknown figure quickly nods his head making Michael pull away his hand. "Alright, now, you're going to make a deal with me. After all, it's what I deserve because I could've killed you, but I didn't. Know why?" 

The tan boy looks up at the demon, unafraid he speaks with a raspy voice; "Luke. I don't know why, but you want me to do something with or for him. Of course, I'm obviously a chess piece that will be disposed quickly if I don't move accordingly." 

Michael smirks as he hears this. "Good, you're not a stupid shit like I thought you were." The demon glares as he earns an eye roll. "You have two choices. One, you make a deal with me and live for all eternity. Two, you die here and I eat your soul."

The human snorts, rolling over to the other side so his back is facing Michael. "Either way you'll still be eating my soul. Or," The tan boy turns his head to look back at the demon. "You're going to feed my soul to Luke to make him complete." 

"As much as I love to kill you right now, I need your soul. So what's your answer?"  
"So threatening wow. I'll make a deal with you Michael. As long as I get to see Luke and get out of here, my useless soul is yours."  
"I wouldn't say it's useless on how I'm using it."  
"Only you would say that Michael Clifford." 

The demon gives a short death glare at the human as he cuts the boys ties. "So, do we have a deal?"  
The unknown human gives the demon a 'what the fuck do you think' look, but says; "We have a deal."  
Michael smirks as he grabs onto the tan arm, tugging the boy closer to him. "Welcome to the demon world, Calum Hood."  
Calum hums softly as he leans in, quietly saying, "Such a warm welcome, I'm feeling the love." Than quickly pressing his lips against the demons.

Luke looks at the ground in disgust, not because of all the organs and blood everywhere, but because a species that was known to be the 'top dog' went down so easily. "Pathetic." He spats as he vanishes and reappears on top of a tall building. All he has to do is wait for Michael, they both made sure they went home together. Well, the blonde wouldn't necessarily call an apartment home, but he's got nothing else to call home besides Michael. The question Luke's been pondering about for weeks now is, does Michael think Luke the same way he does? Of course, Luke always ignores this question because he knows the answer. It's no, but something in the back of his mind keeps telling him it's yes. 

The blonde scrapes the dried blood off from under his nails, he wishes he could wear gloves to not get his hands dirty. He tried it once, but the humans tended to live. Luke just got frustrated with them and took off the gloves and massacred a whole town. If Luke had the opportunity to turn back time to when he still had the nightmares, he would reject the offer. Honestly, the blonde liked how things were now. He can sleep, he has someone who naturally cares for him, he's a monster who can never be stopped. Luke doesn't mind getting called a monster because that what he his, or what he's becoming. He knows his powers are growing tremendously per day, Luke isn't stupid. He has caught up to all of Michael's mind games (or so he thinks). Luke knows the souls aren't there to keep demons alive, they're there to give demons ultimate power and destruction. But those gifts come with a price, insanity and high addiction.

Luke sighs, shaking his head as he lays down, staring up at the sky-filled night. He wondered how life turned out like this. What happened to him that made destiny choose this path for him? The blonde snorts. He doesn't believe in destiny anymore; he just does whatever feels right. Then again doesn't everything feel right to him? Every time he digs his claws into someone's throat it feels pretty right to him. Whenever Michael has him bent over and pounding into him, it feels pretty god damn right.

His head snaps up as he hears someone breathing. Luke quickly vanishes and appears behind that person with his claws at their throat. "Who the hell are you?" He spits out, his eyes quickly changing from ocean blue to pure black. 

"Stop it Luke. He's not here to hurt you." Luke turns his head to look at Michael who has his arms crossed on his chest giving Luke a look.  
"How do you know?"  
Michael narrows his eyes at Luke, this younger demon dares to go against him? Such a foolish mistake. "Don't you dare go against me baby girl. I know he isn't going to hurt you because I brought him here and made him."

Luke's eyes widen for a second as he hears Michael. He made this person? What does he mean? "You made a deal with someone?" The older demon shrugs in response. "Why?"  
"Luke, leave it alone." Luke turns his gaze to the person he has in his grip.  
Michael grits his teeth in pure anger and spits out; "God fucking dammit, I told you to not speak unless told to."  
The unknown person lets out a soft laugh. "It's funny how anger you get Michael." In a blink of an eye, the tan boy is slammed against the ground, with Michael on top of him, both hands wrapped around the boys neck.  
"Let me remember you, Calum," Michael growls, leaking out killer intent causing Calum to widen his eyes in fear and freeze under KI. "I made a deal with you, to listen to everything I say. So do it. I can kill you in seconds alright? And guess what; you're not going to the heaven everyone wishes to go. You're gonna go to hell so I better zip that mouth up before I rip out your fucking throat."

Luke's eyes widen at the name, how can that be Calum? Michael said he got hit by a drunken driver so how is he still alive? "Mikey," Luke says shakily. "How is that Calum? You said he died." 

Michael groans mentally, he has some explaining to do. "Well Lukey, I saved him and took him in as a hostage. Than I made a deal with him to let him live because he was already dying inside." The older demon slips the lies right from his mouth like nothing. Michael gets off of Calum, looking down at the newly made demon in disgrace, he made him the most powerful being in the entire universe and he treats his master and creator like this? Pitiful, even Luke did better when he first became a demon. "Get up Calum." The tan boy slowly rises up, looking down at the flat cement roof they're all standing on. 

The blonde narrows his eyes at he inspects Calum. He looks the same, except his eye's don't seem so full with life and happiness like they used to. They're empty and dull. Is that what happened to Luke? Michael leans over towards Calum, whispering something in his ear causing the tan teen to nod and vanish. "What did you send him to do?"

"None of your business princess." Luke bites his bottom lip, glancing away from the older demon. He shouldn't of asked that, Michael is beyond pissed, he's down right furious for some reason that Luke doesn't know. He knows Michael doesn't get THAT angry when someone doesn't listen to his orders, so what did Calum do to make Michael furious? "Did you finish this town?" The older demon asks causing the blonde to snap out of his trance.

"Yeah, other than being too noisy, they were easy."

Michael gives the younger demon a smile, a true one, not those fake ones he gave to the blonde when they first came together. "Good, we're going home then." He says before disappearing before Luke could even respond.

'But you are my home.' Luke bites back that statement when he vanishes and reappears in the living room of their apartment. The younger demon sighs softly as he turns on the light, than walking towards their bedroom, seeing Michael changing. Luke grins as he leans against the door frame, watching Michael change his shirt; a bloody one to a plan white. He's already memorized the older demons body, pale white as blank printer paper and no visible muscle strength anywhere, but if you thought it was an advantage, you desperately thought wrong. Even though Michael has no visible muscles anywhere, he's much stronger than Luke could ever be. Michael has the softest skin you could imagine, acne free, some scars here and there on his body but it makes Luke's body fill up with life whenever he touches Michael. It's like a drug to the blonde, he can't get enough of the older boy.

Luke adverts his eyes down to the floor as Michael starts taking off his jeans. He can't look, it's not that he doesn't want too, it's just Michael always makes him never look at his legs. The blonde doesn't know why, the first time he ever looked at them he got thrown out their window from the 6th floor. Luke remembers a glimpse of the scars covered on Michael's legs. He never wants to see them again, it feels like his non-beating heart is getting ripped out from his chest. On his thighs are deep scars that could never be healed with Michael's healing powers. They said the word ugly, fat, and crazy. Luke desperately wants to know the story behind it but he knows Michael will never answer him. 

He lets out a soft sigh, making Michael snap his head towards Luke. Their eyes meet for a minute but to Luke, it seemed like forever. Sky blue and forest green eyes that both seemed empty but still somehow full of life stared at one another. To Luke, it felt like they were the only ones in the whole universe for that minute. But to Michael, it felt like he was back in hell and now was the next Satan.

"What do you want Lukey?" Michael asks, quickly putting on a pair of black capri sweatpants. He lets out a sigh, standing up straight and stretching out all of his muscles, glancing over at the blonde after he's done. "If it's still about Calum, I'm not telling you anything so-" 

"It's not about Calum, I know I'll probably will never know but that's fine to me. I was just enraptured by your body."

"Stop trying to pretend for my sake out of pity Luke." The older teen spits out, clenching his teeth in anger at how could Luke do this to him.  
"I am not spitting out lies like you do Michael!" The blonde snaps, he's had enough of this bullshit. "I know you've been telling me lies for the past fucking months now since I've been with you." 

"What lies Lucas?" Michael fights back, his eyes gleaming with anger. "I don't know about you but I've been hearing some god damn lies coming from YOUR mouth too!"  
"Me telling you that you are beautiful is NOT A LIE. And don't you fucking tell me that you haven't been prancing around me, throwing out lies to me here and there so I can follow you wherever you go!" Luke's light blue eyes quickly change to a pair of pitch black eyes, challenging Michael. "But oh how could I forget? You've been telling yourself lies about you being in love with me, when in reality you don't even love me. You love my power."

Michael's eyes widen slightly at that statement. No, he didn't love him for his power, did he? Then again when has he ever got to know the boy besides seeing how his power works? He growls in anger, realizing what Luke has done, he takes another look at the black eyed blonde. How could he have made him, the demon that most others fear, think of love in a romantic way? It's not that Luke was wrong, he was completely right. Michael loves Luke for his power.

"You dare try to overpower me?" Michael spits out in pure anger, his eyes glaring deadly into the blondes. Luke suddenly steps back, his eyes reverting quickly back to ocean blue. 

"No-" Luke tries to speak but his mouth wont move. He's realized he just stepped over the line, the older demon is furious for a weaker, younger demon to challenge him. 

In a blink of an eye, Michael's in front of him and Luke's up against the wall with his arms pinned by soft, paper white skin with claws starting to grow out of the nails. The older boy leans into Luke's right ear, whispering softly but deadly; "Who cares if I don't love you in a romantic way? For all I know, you should be happy that I acknowledge you, others would die for your position right now. Besides, in a week or two, those scrawny little emotions you have left about the goodness in life will be destroyed, and if not, I will crush them with my own hands." 

Luke tries to stop the tears from falling down his eyes but he can't. The monster he grew to love doesn't even like him for who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ok im done with the store im very sorry for all of you who are cRYIN DO U KNOW HOW I FEEL  
> but like anyway i feel like this is the end of the whole story ya know i cant even make this a happy endin idk how tbh no matter what i do i hAVE to make michael this monstrous person who doesn't feel any happy emotions excluded from pride now if people WANT more and they request that i neEEED to continue this i probably will but if some people request i might just make a side story of what you guys want to know like for example i know i havent explained what michael sent calum to do but dont worry i bet bunch of you will request it and ill explain to you what he sent calum to do  
> now onto the topic of their relationship (luke&michael) literally and i mean LITERALLY i couldnt do shit to make this story less darker than it is and im very sorry for making anybody said or having shitty ass writing but yeah leave your reviews down below in the comments please leave kudos if you loved/liked this story and if you dont like this story tell me below in the comments and next time i write another story ill fix whatever you've said !! OH wow i forgot i worked so hard on this chapter you wont believe how much effort i put into this like almost a month after the 2nd chapter was posted i had an idea for a 3rd chapter so i started on september 20th and worked all the way until here so thank you all for reading my dark twisted story i hope you've enjoyed the crazy ride

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Demon in My Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075325) by [Shirosaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosaki/pseuds/Shirosaki)




End file.
